


What People do in Closets

by TheAceofLyz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Bets, Celeste is a loser underneath all that goth, F/F, nondespair au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAceofLyz/pseuds/TheAceofLyz
Summary: Celeste should’ve known better than to accept Hagakure’s absolutely stupid bet. Anything involving Kirigiri is definitely a bad idea, after all.





	What People do in Closets

It began, as most things seemed to, with a bet. 

Well, a bet, a dare, and blackmail. 

Celeste is going to murder Hagakure when she gets out here. And Yamada too, while she’s at it.

*** 

“Hey, Celeste!” Hagakure calls and waves her over. Celeste sighs and walks over to where he sits with Leon. 

“Rumor has it that you have a crush on Kirigiri,” Leon informs her, grinning evilly. “I dare you to kiss her.” 

It’s reflex for her eyes to roll. “Juvenile,” she scoffs. 

“Leon,” Hagakure says scoldingly. “That’s not how you do it.” He turns to Celeste again and winks. “I dare both of you to kiss a girl in our class. And I bet Celeste can do it before Leon.” 

Her interest, is admittedly, piqued now that Hagakure posed his stupid dare/bet. “How much?” She inquires. 

“1000 yen and I’ll do free fortune readings for the winner.” 

Not much of a prize, definitely not worth the pressure of kissing a girl. 

“Oh, and I don’t release these pictures.” Hagakure flashes something that looks like an image of her and Yamada, and something that resembles Leon with...Fukawa?

Leon turns red. “No, nope, Hagakure, that’s blackmail!” 

Celeste, on the other hand, crushes a flower, the pretty pink petals staining her palm. “Where did you get that?” She hisses. “That was private!” 

“Uhh...” Hagakure laughs sheepishly. “I can’t tell.” 

“See, Hagakure, we can’t,” Leon whines. “We can’t.” 

“I’ll make it easy,” Hagakure says, smirking a little. “Leon, you kiss Maizono, and Celeste, you kiss...how about Kirigiri?”

“M-maizono?!”

“Why Kirigiri??”

“Yup.” Hagakure folds his arms across his chest, face smug. “Or else I release these.” 

“Fine,” Celeste snaps. She stalks off, not even bothering to say good-bye. Those two ruffians don’t even deserve to be treated with basic politeness. 

Yamada falls into step by her side at some point. He’s pathetic, but she thinks that he could be considered a friend. Her mind recalls a conversation from a month ago, and it’s foolish that she’s held onto the memory for so long. The way Yamada had been crying, how Celeste had given him a tissue and maybe even comforted him (she wasn’t sure if it meant anything), how it feels odd when he’s not with her. His appearance might be regrettable, but all in all...he’s not bad. 

“Hagakure dared me to kiss Kirigiri.” 

“Ah.” Yamada laughs. “Hey, maybe you’ll finally get a girlfriend.” 

“Shut up!” 

“Never.” Yamada laughs again. He’s in a good mood, and Celeste is secretly pleased. Fine, she can admit (to herself. Not anyone else) that Yamada is actually a pretty decent friend. “Ask her to hang out. Fukawa and I did, once, to bounce stories off each other.” 

Two writers, meeting to write. One for fan fiction and one for original works. A pretty decent friendship. Celeste sighs. 

“You don’t like Fukawa like that.” 

“No, but it works. And how do you think Asahina got Oogami to date her? They were always together, it was really just a matter of time.” 

“Perhaps.” 

“And I’ll help you.” 

“Oh no.” Celeste halts and firmly shakes her head. “Don’t even think about it.” 

“Everything will be fine, Mistress.” He has the audacity to wink at her.

“Yamada!” 

He disappears, and Celeste wants to scream in frustration. No, she does not want to kiss Kirigiri. And she certainly does not need Yamada’s help to kiss her, either. If she wanted to kiss Kirigiri she’d go up to the detective and kiss her. It’d be as easy as that. 

She stalks to the lunchroom and furiously scans the crowd for Kirigiri. If she could find Naegi or Maizono, that would work too, for Kirigiri is almost always with them. Hopefully Leon hasn’t worked up the courage to kiss Maizono. Since she’s going to embarrass herself, at the very least she needs to get Hagakure’s money. 

At the very least. 

She strides through the lunchroom, feeling like a queen as she makes her way through the crowd, even though she’s only an underclassman. Her gaze focuses in on Kirigiri. 

“Kirigiri,” she coos as soon as she reaches her. “Might we take a walk together? I’ve been meaning to talk to you.” 

The two of them hanging isn’t abnormal, but it isn’t a regular occurance either. Kirigiri delicately folds her napkin and packs up her lunch. 

“I’ll see you two later,” Kirigiri says to Naegi and Maizono, then turns to Celeste. “Where to?” 

Celeste smiles. “Outside. The gardens are lovely this time of year.” 

Kirigiri says nothing but offers her arm, a rather old-fashioned gesture in Celeste’s opinion. But it will get the message across, perhaps, so she accepts. 

Together they move towards the cafeteria exit and step into one of the many hallways. Kirigiri drops Celeste’s arm—rude, Celeste thinks—and looks her right in the eye, lavender gaze strong and demanding. 

“What did you want to talk about?” 

Celeste smiles winningly. “Life! Everything! Nothing. It certainly isn’t unthinkable that I enjoy your company, is it?” 

Kirigiri fidgets with one of her gloves. “Oh,” she finally says. “I thought...nevermind.” Her cheeks turn pink with a soft blush, and she shifts slightly away from Celeste. “Let’s go.” 

Celeste offers her hand out this time. “Shall we?” She coos, smiling as Kirigiri rolls her eyes but accepted the offered hand. The leather is smooth against her palm. 

“I heard an interesting rumor from Asahina,” Kirigiri informs her as they make their way through the tiled hall. “She said you have a crush on—”

Whatever Kirigiri was going to say is cut off as Celeste feels strong hands against her back, loses her balance, and crashes to the floor. She hears Kirigiri gasp, and then she herself is shoved roughly into a small space. The door slams shut, leaving them trapped. 

Celeste pulls herself up. 

“Move, please,” Kirigiri says. “I’m trying to find a light switch.” 

“Where are we?” 

“A closet.” The detectie doesn’t bother to say anything else. Celeste plays with the end of her curls as Kirigiri shuffles around a few times, searching for anything. 

“You know what people do in closets,” she blurts out, the silence getting to her. 

“We’re locked in.” Kirigiri thankfully ignores her stupid statement. “I’ll call Naegi.” She removes her phone, the blue glow of the screen casting eerie shadows over her face. 

Yamada. Celeste clenches her first. Oh, he is going to be dead when she gets out of here. Deader than a doornail. That idiot. Just because she admitted that she actually doesn’t mind him, does not give him permission to meddle in her love life.

“What do people do in closets?” 

“Store things,” Celeste replies (she’ll pretend her voice didn’t tremble, even though it did). “I’m not...” Her fingernails dig into her palm. “Not comfortable in small spaces.” Liar, her mind chants to her. She clenches her fist tighter. She’s going to murder Hagakure, and then she’ll murder Yamada. And perhaps she’ll kill Leon for the heck of it. 

“Ah.” 

Kirigiri shuffles around, and Celeste presses herself against the wall in hopes of avoiding bumping into the detective. The last thing she needs is accidental contact. The clean floral scent of her soap—and, seriously, when did she care about Kirigiri’s soap—fills her nostrils. She wonders if her heart will beat right out of her chest. For a moment, she imagines it: the bloody muscle ripping out of her chest and falling to the floor, and Kirigiri brings a heeled boot down on the smooth lump. 

Metaphorical ideas aside, would Kirigiri really destroy her heart like that? 

Probably.

“Your breathing is slightly erratic. Too shallow. Breathe deeper.” 

“You’re so analytical, Kirigiri.” Celeste laughs slightly. “So cold.” 

Smooth leather curls over her fists. Kirigiri leans in and whispers, “Then warm me up.” 

Thank goodness it’s dark, because Celeste doesn’t think she could handle Kirigiri seeing the way her cheeks turn blotchy when she blushes. Her heart is pounding so loud that she’s positive everyone in the school can hear it. Ridiculous, she thinks, gently tugging on her hands free of Kirigiri’s grip.

“I can’t warm you up if your hands are over mine,” she explains. She reaches out and wraps an arm around Kirigiri’s waist. “But now I can.” Mentally, she applauds herself for the smoothness of that action. Kirigiri allows Celeste to pull her close. Hot air fans across Celeste’s cheek from her breath. 

Celeste thinks she’s going to forget to breathe. 

“Celeste,” Kirigiri says. “Do you want me to kiss you?” 

“Spades, yes,” Celeste gasps out. Shoot. Her control is slipping, and the useless lesbian side of Celestia Ludenberg is coming out. This is never not going to be a completely embarrassing memory.

She feels the softest touch of lips on her own, and her body reacts. One hand sneaks behind Kirigiri’s neck and she pulls Kirigiri closer to her. Kirigiri’s lips part slightly in a breathy gasp. Celeste presses deeper, her tongue flicking lightly over Kirigiri’s bottom lip before she pulls away. 

“Asahina said you have a crush on me.” Kirigiri’s speaking in a soft whisper. She sounds shy, almost. Somehow. It’s a good voice, Celeste thinks, then wants to smack herself for acting like a besotted fool. 

“I didn’t mean to crush on you, it just happened,” Celeste murmurs, and really, it’s so inconvenient that she’s acting like a lovestruck idiot, for at this rate, all her secrets will be spilled. 

“She said it to cheer me up, since I thought you and Yamada were a thing,” Kirigiri continues. “It didn’t make sense, at first. You had nothing but contempt for him. But then...then Hagakure showed me a photo of you kissing his cheek.” 

“WHAT? No! That was...something else. We worked some things out.” She pulls away, plans to murder Hagakure starting to swirl in her head. It should be alarming how quickly she jumped to murder. 

“Calm down.” Kirigiri pulls Celeste back. “I should’ve searched for more evidence. It was just a cheek kiss, after all.” 

“No, I would never admit to any romantic interest.” Celeste twists some her hair thoughtfully. “How ever did Asahina know…” 

“Unimportant.” Kirigiri smiles. “I wanted to ask you.” 

“Then why didn’t you?” 

Kirigiri’s answer is not spoken, but rather revealed in the way her thumb strokes Celeste’s lips once before Kirigiri fiercely kisses her. Celeste thinks her nerves might be on fire. How utterly ridiculous. 

“We’re dating now, correct?” 

Celeste laughs. “Of course.” 

Bright light floods the closet, and Celeste automatically pulls away. She squints, and sees the silhouette of Oogami, Asahina bouncing up and down by her side, and Naegi awkwardly in the back. 

“Kyoko-Chan!” Asahina throws her arms around Kirigiri. “You did it!” 

“Asahina,” Kirigiri groans, but she makes no effort to push the swimmer off of her. 

“See, I told you!” Asahina laughs. “Hey, Celeste? Will you come sit with us?” 

Naegi smiles warmly at her. “You can join our lunch group.” 

Celeste shakes her head. “I have some things to take care of. But I’ll sit with you tomorrow.” 

“Aww man,” Asahina says, drooping slightly. 

“See you, Celes-san,” Naegi says. 

Kirigiri nods, and waves, as she, Naegi, Asahina, and Oogami make their way back to the cafeteria. 

Celeste grits her teeth. She has money to obtain and two people to kill. 

Fucking Hagakure. Fucking Yamada. 

And while she’s at it, fucking Leon.

But hey, at least she got a girlfriend out of this. 

She begins the search for Hagakure. She’s getting her money if her life depends on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Asahina: good job guys!! The plan went perfectly!  
> Yamada: opération get Celeste a gf was a success!  
> *high fives all around*   
> Hagakure: yay!! Now what? 
> 
> :D poor Leon, he was just collateral damage. 
> 
> Uhhh that aside, this was pure ridiculousness. I wanted Celeste to accept Yamada more (he’s not that bad...). Plus, it gave hagakure good blackmail material. 
> 
> So if you liked this, please leave kudos and/or a comment!! It would really make me happy :) thank you for reading, and have a good day!


End file.
